Elisabeth Das Musical
by Sweat Dream-E
Summary: [Traduction] [Recueil OS] La Mort n'a cessé de surveiller la famille royale, c'est la légende méconnue de la relation de l'impératrice Elisabeth et d'un homme aux habits sombres, la Mort...
1. Death's Conquest

**Bonsoiiiiir tout le monde ! C'est à la veille de mes examens que je poste cette très courte traduction de "Death's Conquest" une sorte de poème/OS d'un auteur anglais. Je n'ai pas obtenu sa permission, mais... Je n'ai rien obtenu du tout en fait. S'il se manifeste un jour je supprimerai la fic en fonction de ses choix.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

J'entendis par la Mort mon nom soufflé

Lorsque je me sentis fatiguée

Il me séduisait de ses doux touchés

Déclarant que ma liberté ne se trouve qu'à ses côtés.

Je me sentais céder.

J'apercevais son petit sourire de victoire amusé

Dès lors je m'étais retournée

Et m'étais enfuie dans le sens opposé.

Jamais de moi il ne s'était lassé

Sa plus belle conquête.

Son ombre dans mon esprit était en train de voguer.

Quand au loin il était fatigué de m'observer

Seulement si je l'appelais il ne pouvait s'approcher.

Jamais seule il ne m'avait laissée.

* * *

 **Et voilà... C'était pas simple de rendre ça plus ou moins joli en français. Enfin bon... Un commentaire à faire à l'auteur ? Je lui laisserai en anglais sur sa fic.**

 **Petite note concernant la traduction: j'ai évidemment changé la structure de certaine phrases pour que les rimes soient en fin de ligne, sauf pour la conquête, lien en rapport avec le titre, je ne pouvais pas changer ça...**


	2. You Have To Be There

**Hellooo tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une seconde traduction d'un OS sur la relation de la Mort et Elisabeth. Relue par ma moitié, et soi-disant compréhensible, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Étant donné que je travaille activement sur mes examens, sauf math, je repousse toujours l'étude de mes maths, les autres OS mettront plus de temps à venir, surtout que je vais commencer la traduction d'un fic avec pas mal de chapitres... Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire !^^**

 **Bref, rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction. La fic originale porte le même nom que cette fic-ci et elle vient de l'anglais.**

 **Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

"J'ai pensé que tu serais ici."

Elisabeth connaissait cette voix, ce ton grave qui envoyait toujours une décharge électrique et excitante dans son cœur. La Mort ne s'en était jamais allée, la suivant silencieusement dans les couloirs la nuit, s'asseyant derrière les livres dans la bibliothèque, se glissant contre les murs de l'extérieur pendant que sa Majesté faisait une promenade ou une ballade à cheval.

Aujourd'hui il s'était allongé sur le rebord dela fenêtre, cela provoqua un sursaut chez Elisabeth de le voir balancer ses habituelles bottes noires d'avant en arrière, le visage tourné vers le sol. La vue était magnifique. Elisabeth avait insisté pour que cette pièce soit son boudoir personnel.

Elle ignora le visiteur indésirable, si audacieux dans la lumière du jour de s'asseoir sur sa tapisserie à l'aiguille. L'horloge sonna, et le visage désormais familier resta contempler le paysage. Un instant, sa voix souffla :"C'est si bon de te joindre à moi".

Elisabeth arrêta son travail, elle sentit le rouge glisser sur ses joues sans se défendre d'envahir son visage. Lorsque la mort était contrarié, il la faisait se sentir comme une servante. Ça la faisait frissonner et l'horrifiait en même temps. Parfois, elle se sentait comme happée par lui et à d'autres moments, elle se sentait inscrite dans ses yeux sombres, en train de quitter le monde derrière elle.

"Maman ! Maman !"

Sa fierté et sa joie, son jeune fils et héritier, Rudolph, entra dans la pièce, potelé et radieux, il s'enroula autour des jambes de sa mère. Elle avait peur pour lui, quand la Mort était proche, elle n'était jamais certaine envers ses intentions.

La Mort tourna son insolant visage et traîna son regard paresseux sur le garçon progressant dans la pièce. Elisabeth avait l'impression de des cristaux de glace lui perçait le cœur. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce que ça signifiait. C'était cette chose que l'on appelait danger, alors elle dit dans un murmure: " Éloigne-toi de lui. Ou bien..."

La Mort détourna les yeux, menace inavouée. Il balança une jambe et sauta de l'autre côté de la fenêtre sans lui accorder un regard.

Elisabeth ne pouvait faire plus.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez une _review_ , ****je la posterai en anglais sur la fic originale, c'est _gratuit_ et pas besoin de s'inscrire, vous pouvez également suivre l'histoire pour être tenu au courant de la sortie des OS, si vous avez un compte. **

**À plus !^^**


	3. I Will Always Stay Close To You

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir ! Je suis à nouveau ici avec encore un OS, un peu plus long cette fois, maiiiiis toujours assez court.x) J'ai été vraiment hyper occupée la semaine dernière... Je ne l'ai pas vue passer ! Jusqu'à présent mes examens se sont bien passé, même math, oui oui, sauf sciences, j'ai raté, c'est clair.x) Mais bon, c'est pas le truc qui me tracasse, puisque je ne veux pas persister là-dedans, hein ! Demain, je passe anglais, et mardi, j'ai fini les examens ! J'ai hâte. Bref, souhaitez moi bonne chance ! TToTT Faut que je me tape 90% les gars... Fighting !  
**

 **Pour faire autre chose que de parler de ma vie, certes ô combien intéressante (toi dans le fond, on t'a vu, tais-toi !), cet OS concerne Rudolf et la Mort, c'est leur première rencontre en fait. Le texte est pas extra mais bon, le temps m'intéressait dooonc...^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un jeune prince était en train de dormir d'un sommeil agité, il souffrait d'un autre cauchemar, il n'y avait personne de présent pour le réveiller et le réconforter. Le tonnerre grondait au loin et un éclair lumineux vint soudainement perturber la noirceur, réveillant le jeune prince. Il s'assit, essaya de se réveiller. Il pouvait se souvenir très distinctement de son cauchemar, de l'éclair ainsi que de la lumière qui le fit sursauter et se cacher sous ses couvertures.

Il s'assit là pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il voulu sortir de sa couette protectrice mais presque aussitôt un autre coup de tonnerre retentit. Il s'abaissa vivement, imagina qu'il était en train de retrouver sa mère. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé le faire mais il avait besoin de soutient ainsi que d'un endroit sûr pendant l'orage. Il s'engagea dans le couloir, regarda dans tout les sens. La triste vérité était qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre de sa mère. Il connaissait la direction générale pour aller vers sa suite, mais les chances de trouver sa chambre dans le noir étaient presque impossibles, mais il était trop effrayé pour s'en inquiéter vraiment. Rudolf commença à chanter doucement dans l'espoir de s'encourager lui-même, tout comme pour espérer que sa mère puisse l'entendre et vienne près de lui pour qu'il se sente mieux.

« Mère ? Mère ?

Mère où êtes-vous ? Pouvez-vous m'entendre ?

J'ai si froid, prenez-moi dans vos bras.

Tout le monde dit que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de vous.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être avec vous ?

Mère, ma chambre est si sombre la nuit.

Maintenant je suis réveillé et j'ai peur.

Personne ne me caresse les cheveux quand je pleure.

Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé seul ? »

Rudolf commença à frissonner, comme s'il faisait plus froid, commença à regretter d'être sorti de sa chambre, puisqu'il était désormais perdu, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas cette partie du palais soudainement, il entendit un bruit, c'était comme si quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir à sa rencontre. Il décida de se cacher dans les riches rideaux de velours rouge qui bordaient le mur, et de rester dans l'ombre.

Ce n'était bon pour personne de marcher dans les couloirs la nuit, il était seulement ici car il avait peur. Rudolph ferma les yeux, cala sa respiration, mais les pas s'arrêtèrent très près de l'endroit où il s'était caché. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit un homme debout devant lui. Il portait un pardessus noir avec une ligne bleue sur les côtés, ses parfaits cheveux blonds ne semblaient pas avoir une seul mèche de travers. Il regarda le jeune Rudolf dans les yeux, celui-ci vit que ses yeux étaient bleu glace, et que son aura était froide. Tout ce que l'homme dit fût :

« Elle ne t'entend pas, ne l'appelle plus. »

Les enfants peuvent être inconscients, même effrayés, leur curiosité naturelle prend le dessus, donc bien qu'en ayant peur, Rudolf demanda, pouvant à peine parler :

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'homme le regarda, pencha légèrement la tête. Sa réponse était plutôt mystérieuse et n'éclaira pas le jeune prince.

« Je suis un ami. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, je viendrai pour toi. »

Sa voix était douce, réconfortante. Rudolf le regarda tourner les talons, le laisser à nouveau seul dans le noir.

« Reste ici ! » dit-il.

« Ici, dans le couloir sombre au milieu de la nuit ? » demanda l'homme.

Rudolf regarda ses pieds, n'osant pas lever la tête.

« Je resterai toujours à tes côtés. » promis l'homme en tendant la main que Rudolf saisit avec empressement.

Bien qu'il avait froid, il se sentait étrangement bien. Rudolf se demanda comme l'homme connaissait si bien les couloirs du palais mais ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander car il était déjà presque en train de courir. L'homme se retourna et en le voyant, il s'agenouilla, pris Rudolf dans ses bras pour le reste du voyage.

Une fois dans la chambre, il l'installa gentiment dans son lit, s'y assit, aida l'enfant à se calmer. Un autre grondement d'éclair força Rudolf à se cacher une nouvelle fois sous ses couvertures.

L'homme sourit pour lui, pris encore le garçon contre son cœur, le berça, chanta une vieille berceuse qu'il avait entendue il y a longtemps. Le jeune garçon cala sa tête sous son menton, contempla son nouvel ami, murmura tristement, à moitié éveillé :

« Je peux être aussi dur et cruel qu'est le monde, mais parfois, je serai plus doux. Oh, Mère, j'ai toujours voulu être de votre côté, mais quand vous vous en allez, vous ne me prenez pas avec vous, et quand vous êtes ici, vous restez close. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé seul ? »

L'enfant bailla, tomba endormi sur son ami. Les deux restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit certain que Rudolph était vraiment endormi, et qu'il ne pourrait pas se réveiller. Il déplaça l'enfant sous les couvertures, fit à nouveau la promesse au garçon.

« Je resterai toujours à vos côtés, Jeune Prince. »

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! Je vous dit pas la partie sans la Mort était hyper compliquée pour moi !x( Mais quand il est arrivé, c'était toujours aussi compliqué, j'ai sauté de ma chaise et je riais comme une trisomique (simple expression) en traduisant. Boh ça va, mes potes sont habitués !**

 **Laissez peut-être une review ? C'est toujours gratuit, tout est gratuit sur ce site (Non ?!), alors faites-vous plaisir, c'est rare ! Non mais c'est pour savoir si je raconte ma vie à des gens, pas des fantômes, 'voyez ? Je laisserai tout sur la fic de l'auteur, comme d'hab', le titre de la fic originale est celui du chapitre, comme d'hab'. A plus !^^**


	4. Fated

**Bonsoiiir ! Je suis de retour en ces temps de chaleur atroce, 32° en Belgique c'est potentiellement impossible. Bref, j'ai fini la traduction au soleil, je n'ai pas trouvé la fic super intéressante, mais bon... Laissez-moi votre avis. Je commence un truc plus long, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la motivation, ce fandom m'ennuie un peu, et je n'ai pas vraiment de lecteurs, donc je vais lettre la fic comme finnie, même si c'est possible que je poste une traduction de temps à autre.^^**

* * *

La Mort déposa l'endormie dans la rivière, la Rivière des Oubliés. Les expressions sur son visage étaient tristesse, colère et résignation. Il avait vraiment aimé cette dame, mais le Sort avait ordonné qu'elle soit prise par la rivière afin qu'elle soit réincarnée. Personne ne défiait le Sort.

Lorsque la Mort avait entendit les nouvelles, son visage vira au rouge. Le Sort avait ricané: "Je sais comment tu te sens... Mais tu dois être patient. Cette âme n'est pas en Paix. Je comprends tes sentiments, mais tu dois te soucier de l'âme avant toute autre chose. C'est ton devoir, après tout: aider les âmes à atteindre la paix. De cette façon, tu pourras la revoir dans sa prochaine vie. Qui sait, elle pourrait être ton Destin !" Dit la voix sensuelle du Sort sur un ton supérieur. "Oui Maître." Répondit la Mort, honteux. C'était vrai, cette femme l'avait distrait de sa voie, et il avait, dans sa faiblesse, nuit à son âme au point qu'elle devait perdre sa propre identité et prendre une autre vie.

La mort caressa la joue de la femme, affichant sans s'en rendre compte un sourire de regret. Son corps s'éloignait déjà loin de son âme, tel un papier se dissolvant dans l'eau. Les souvenirs, les sensations, les émotions de son ancienne vie étaient emportées, quittant une magnifique orbe ronde de lumière, l'Ame Authentique.

La Mort avait pensé que son attachement pour cette âme disparaîtrait avec son ancien être, mais ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire, il sentait plus lié à cette nouvelle âme qu'avant.

La Mort erra hors de la caverne que le Rivière suivait, jusqu'à la clairière de tri. La lune éclairait faiblement le ciel de minuit, les étoiles brillaient pour lui. Il marcha précautieusement au centre de l'étendue d'herbe, s'arrêta au petit changement dans lequel il devait insérer l'âme pour sa nouvelle vie. Il avait fait ça plusieurs fois, il n'avait pas à se sentir désolé pour cette âme particulière. Tout irait bien, et se cramponnant à cette pensée, il jeta la lumière dans l'atmosphère. Dans le ciel, la sphère lumineuse prit la forme d'un petit enfant au nez retroussé et à la peau pâle.

Ensuite, l'âme partit en un instant, naissant dans un nouveau corps. La Mort soupira, regarda la direction dans laquelle l'âme avait disparu, la suivit. Je suis en train de me mettre dans le même problème...

Pendant ce temps à Salt Lake City, Utah en l'an 1995, une femme du nom de Margot James donna naissance à une fille, une enfant aux cheveux blonds et au nez retroussé. Tandis que la jeune mère allaitait sa fille, elle pensa pour elle-même, Comment pourrais-je appeler cette ange ? Soudain, une voix glissa dans son oreille, silencieuse telle un fantôme, et dit naturellement,

Elisabeth...


	5. The Golden Cage

**Bonsoiiir ! Comment ça va ? J'ai vu que j'avais vu tout de même quelques lecteurs, alors je les remercie de lire ces traductions. ^^**

 **Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai traduis une fic, à 2h du matin, quoi de plus normal ?**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une douce année (si, ça se dit), et une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle avait envie de vomir, elle pensait même que ce stade de la grossesse était parti depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de trace de bonheur sur le visage d'Elisabeth, cette grosse était plus une torture que la dite "bénédiction". Elle pouvait entendre les murmures de la Court, la plupart la disait folle et la jugeait de ne pas en être heureuse. Certaines personnes s'attendaient à ce que cette grossesse puisse l'aider à se remettre de la tragédie de sa pauvre petite fille, morte dans ses bras. Mais comment pourrait-elle être heureuse ? C'était un autre enfant qui lui serait plus tard enlevé.

Il n'y avait pas de but à souffrir toutes les douleurs de la grossesse pour que l'enfant lui soit volé aussitôt qu'il serait arrivé. Sans parler du gain de poids, elle devait le surmonter et espérer que cela ne lui retirerait pas sa beauté, son seul et unique trésor.

Sisi n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder les vêtements du bébé, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher, après tout c'était un autre enfant qui serait pris. Ces neufs mois seraient tout ce qu'ils auraient ensemble.

Elle espérait au moins que cette fois, ce serait un garçon, car ses obligations seraient remplies, peut-être que la Court et Sophie la laisseraient partir un peu seule. Et aussi, plus de "devoir de femme", parce que si cette fois c'était un garçon, alors elle pourrait arrêter d'avoir des enfants et d'être forcée de souffrir quand ils les lui étaient retirés.

Elisabeth posa sa tête sur le siège et ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

\- La vie demande tant de sacrifices, même dans le processus de la créer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il était là, de son côté du fauteuil, son plus loyal et blond compagnon.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les jeux aujourd'hui, Mort.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus ici pour ça. Je ne peux pas te demander de gaspiller deux vies.

\- Comme si j'avais le droit de décider de cet enfant ! Quel est le but d'avoir des enfants ? Je ne pourrai être leur mère en aucun cas. En fin de compte, j'aurai juste à m'assoir et te regarder, toi ou Sophie, l'emmener loin de moi !

Les larmes tombaient. Cela faisait vraiment mal. Elle savait que la Mort ne pouvait pas simplement prendre les gens comme il le voulait, si c'était comme ça, elle serait morte il y a longtemps. Elle savait que c'était sa nature, mais le regarder dans les yeux après que la pauvre Sophie mourut était comme un poignard dans son cœur. Ce moment fut l'instant où elle avait compris dans quoi elle était tombée.

\- Pourquoi dois-je aller à l'exact opposé de la liberté ? Je suis maintenant coincée dans une vie où je suis traitée comme une inutile poupée de porcelaine. Pourquoi suis-je ici alors qu'il n'y a clairement pas de place pour moi ? Personne n'a besoin de moi !

Et ensuite elle le sentit, le bébé donna un coup de pied pour la première fois.

\- Il a bougé !

Elle mis sa main sur son ventre et la pressa, comme si elle voulait être sûre que cela c'était passé et qu'elle voulait le montrer à quelqu'un. Mais c'était un geste rapide. Elle réalisa à qui cette main appartenait et la laissa tomber. Cela avait été une impulsion, et elle avait toujours à contrôler ses impulsions quand il était là. Elles pourraient avoir un tournant mortel et Elisabeth refusait d'abandonner si facilement. C'était un bref moment de joie qu'elle pouvait partager avec lui. Il était le seul avec Elisabeth étant capable de partager la joie d'une part d'elle-même et cela l'effraya. C'était comme si elle était une étrangère dans le monde des vivants, parfois.

\- Tu apprécie d'avoir senti ton garçon bouger.

\- C'est un garçon ?

C'était un garçon. Et ce simple mouvement était comme une déclaration, son fils avait besoin d'elle !

\- Il a besoin de moi ! Quelqu'un a besoin de moi ! Il ne me sera pas arraché, je ne le laisserai pas arriver cette fois. Moi et mon garçon trouveront du bonheur dans l'autre ! Je ne laisserai pas Sophie gagner !

\- Et plus tu te bats, plus le monde change, Elisabeth.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Le présent n'est jamais ton meilleur allié, Elisabeth, souviens-toi en simplement.

\- Mais je vais partir pour te laisser te reposer maintenant.

Et le visiteur partit. Elle ne pouvait nier que c'était difficile d'être auprès de lui; il était le seul qui la comprenait, elle et ses idéaux. Mais il était la Mort, elle pouvait l'aimer mais cela ne changeait rien; Elisabeth ne pourrait placer son bonheur en personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle trouverait toujours un moyen de vivre et de chercher la liberté, même si par conséquent elle doit y laisser l'amour en chemin.

À présent, elle pouvait seulement penser à des plans et des moyens pour garder cet enfant. Celui-ci serait le sien, et peut-être pourra-t-il combler le vide dans son cœur.

Mais bien sûr, cela n'arriva pas, elle ne put le garder. Le garçon était juste un autre oiseau en cage.

* * *

 **Avez-vous aimé ? Vous venez de lire la traduction de "The Golden Cage", écrite par StarChildWriter.**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la traduirai à l'auteur. ^^**


	6. Dear Rudolf

**Et voilà encore un OS. Je trouvais le rendu meilleur en anglais, de plus, si vous ne connaissez pas bien la comédie musicale, certaines anecdotes vous seront étrangères.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mes yeux son clos. Sans vie, sans âme et du froid. Si froid. Les sentiments se répercutent en moi. Le profond, noir gouffre de désespoir, vague après vague, te nettoie, une tsunami sans fin de chagrin et de douleur. Il n'y a point de lumière à la fin du tunnel. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je vois un oiseau, éclat chatoyant mais il s'éteint, se moque de moi. M'envoyant plus profondément dans les abysses, davantage que ce que je pensais possible. Quelques fois je me demande pourquoi je ne me brise pas et que je ne cède pas à ce qui est mon plus grand désir, son seul souhait. Mais je resterai forte, seulement pour le prouver à tous ceux qui n'ont jamais cru que je l'étais. C'est ma plus douloureuse peine. Savoir que ton existence ne vit seulement qu'en pensant à ton esprit ensanglanté. Même moi je sais que ce n'est pas un seul mot, bien que - est-ce pourquoi je suis venue ? Inventer des mots et avoir à écrire une lettre pour exprimer mes sentiments à mon fils. Rudolf, je m'excuse tellement, cela me fait si mal. C'est comme une dague qui me transperce et je souhaite qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Je n'ai qu'un petit, si ce n'est aucun droit de demander quelque chose.

Une fois, tu es venu me demander de l'aide, de te rassurer et d'être pour la première fois une mère. Je t'ai tourné le dos, ne pensant qu'à moi-même dans ton plus grand moment de détresse. Quel droit ai-je ? Après avoir combattu pour t'avoir près de moi, je t'ai juste chassé comme une vieille chaussure qui ne dure pas longtemps. Beaucoup se demandent si la seule raison que je me sois battue pour toi était juste pour montrer à Sophie que j'avais le pouvoir sur tout et que je pouvais la contrôler elle et ma vie. Après tout, j'avais à prouver que je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même. Parfois, quand j'arrête de courir et que je me permets de souffler, je me demande la même chose. Ça fait mal. Tellement. J'espère que tu pourras voir cela et que tu pourras comprendre à quel point je suis désolée, à quel point je sollicite le moindre pardon.

Je t'ai tué. Je t'ai laissé partir. Et maintenant j'ai à faire face à la souffrance. La culpabilité de savoir que je t'ai finalement assassiné. Qui sait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit-là ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'y ai conduit, que je t'ai tourné le dos, que je t'ai laissé tomber. Et qu'il t'a clamé sien. Mes gens doivent me voir comme une forte, insensible, apathique femme maintenant, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Si je les laisse voir la vraie moi, cela ternira cette réputation, et après, où serais-je... Les douleurs émotionnelle et physique sont en train de me consumer, tout ce que j'ai s'en va aujourd'hui. Je ne peux croire personne. Je ne pourrai pas agir de la même façon que lorsque je t'avais. J'ai appris, j'ai grandi, et maintenant, je suis une mère. J'ai au moins obtenu ça de toi, mon magnifique, enfant chéri. Je ne leur montrerai pas, pourquoi leur permettre de voir la réelle loi ? Ils s'attrouperaient autour de moi comme si j'étais une créature capturée par leurs soins. Ils me poseraient des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre et cela pourrait être négatif pour nous deux. Chaque nuits je pleure de dormir, le seul moyen d'effacer quelques-uns de ces sentiments qui me brisent le cœur. Ils m'estropient donc je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne laisserai personne voir mes sanglots, pleurer est un signe de faiblesse. La faiblesse signifie que tu es vulnérable. Et une impératrice doit être forte, pour mener le peuple à la victoire.

Je m'excuse tant, mon courageux garçon et je t'implore mon pardon. Je t'en prie, vois au travers de la prétendue, forte et froide femme qui apparaît à l'extérieur de la vraie Elisabeth. Je sais à quel point nous sommes pareil, je l'ai vu chaque jour mais j'apprécie tout à propos de toi aujourd'hui, tes caprices, ton sourire, ta nature facile à vivre.

Je t'aime.

Elisabeth.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je le retranscrirai à l'auteur en anglais.**


End file.
